Gemini International Airport
Gemini Airport (ACAO Code: GMI) is an international airport in Downtown Gemini. There are three runways, Runway 9L/27R (11,000 ft.) Runway 9L/27R (11,000 ft.) and Runway 11/29 (7,700 ft.)and one small terminal building and one seventy-foot high air traffic control tower. The airport has no border clearance services due to the fact that the airport is a domestic one. The airport also has many shops, cafes and newsstands in the terminal. Destinations Terminal A *'SkyJet Airways': Lowlaw Island, Googolplex, Frostborough, Zurich, Gentoo Island , Pengyboo Island, Club Penguin City, Bern, Saint Moritz, Sunday Harbor , Angel Island, Aquarius, Blizzard City, Los Penguines, Tharntonville, New Con, Newton Town, V2V Island , Itsy Bitsy Micro Town, Southern Ocean City, Penguville, Pengu Town, Mabila, Ceru City, Torona-Persan,Vancooler,Peibing-Capital, Honk Gong,Muchen, Dellaroma,Parie,Snellville, Ternville, Glassyglow, Misty Island, Wentley, Flystar City, Arda, Ard Mhaca, South Pole City-Metro,Highlaw Island,Philawind,Akbaboy City, New West City, Kanapa City, Doble Islands, Penguiki Island,Wentley,Satellite City,Neo Domino City,New Club Penguin, Frostborough, Arda,Ard Mhaca, Mhic Lionnai,Ross Island, Palm Island, V2V Island, Spy Guy Island, GGD Island, Sulfur Island, Hunston,Los Penguines,Gentoo Island,Pengyboo Island, Middle Island,New Happyface City,Fishwow, Sealville, Southern Ocean City,Ternville, Snellville, Half Pipe, Mammoth, Fanon City,Elterbrast, Zurich, Bern, Saint Moritz,Hunston,Snowville, Outer Club Penguin, Japaland-Capital ,Ulaansnowtar,GourdZoid,Iceland,Periwinkle Town, Red Island,Denes, Afens,Sparka (seasonal), Manley Ville (seasonal),Auzua Mostifique, Sherbian City, Margate City,Lichenblossom, TerraMount City, Nib,Sunday Harbor,Ed Island, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Polaris, South Pole City-Metro, Newton Town, Penguville, Snowville, Inland, Sunday Harbor, *'Mcdonalds Airways' Anywhere they go. Terminal B * Air Antarctic:South Pole City, Newton Town, Polaris, Penguville,Googolplex, Sealville, *'Airlines of New North Etana': Wentley * dorkair.co.dk :Googolplex, * Club Penguin AirFlights: Club Penguin City-International, Penguville, Newton Town, Inland, Bern,Saint Moritz, * PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir:Polaris,Inland, Blizzardville *'StarJet': Club Penguin City, Blizzardville, Ternville, Snellville, Newton Town, Glassyglow *'Peninsula Airlines':East Bank City * Polar Airways:Club Penguin City-International, Frostborough, Googolplex, Newton Town, South Pole City-Metro, East Bank City, Philawind, New Club Penguin, Tharntonville, Shiverpool, Aquarius, Polaris, Glassyglow, Satellite City,Carcery Vale, Zurich, Penguville, Snowville, New West City,Flystar City, Chase City, Capital Emperor City, Sunday Harbor, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Los Penguines, Ed Island, Flywish Island, Rockhopper Island, New Con, Manley Ville (seasonal) *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'CityExpress Airways':South Pole City-Orion Freddy *'Air Ternville':Ternville, South Pole City *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan, Montrealm, Vancooler *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City, South Pole City-Metro, Polaris,Sunday Harbor, Gentoo Island, Los Penguines, Philawind, Aquarius, Amery Island, Angel Island, V2V Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Flystar City * Antarctic Airlines: Ed Island, South Pole City-Metro * Frosian Airwaves: Philawind, South Pole City-Metro *'Pacifica Airlines':Zurich, Froztise,New Con *'Aer Frysland':Frostborough *'Air Pengolia':Ulaansnowtar *'Air Ternville':Ternville *'UTA':New Club Penguin *'AirTerra: Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin,Satellite City *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin *'Margate Antarctic Airlines':Margate City *'Penguin Air': Polaris-City, South Pole City-Metro Facilities The airport is located 12 miles east of the city's downtown core and is on an artificial concrete island, accessed by the Airport Island Bridge and the Airport Rail Tunnel, where a high speed train links the airport and the city center as well. The airport is also accessed by ferry services from minor outlaying islands close to Gemini. The airport has has two main terminals and one air traffic control tower (70 ft.) and one runway, Runway 18/36 (11,200 ft.) and has border clearence services. The airport has one small baggage claim service and some snacks and shops in the Terminal. The Terminal has many waiting lounges, but also have many airline lounges as well. The airport has 20 gates and one hangar. Passenger Terminals Terminal A Terminal A is the largest terminal out of the two terminals at the airport. The terminal is served by five airlines, MammothAir, MammothConnection, CP Airways, Frosian Airwaves and Antarctic Airlines. The terminal has 20 gates in total. The terminal has one concourse as well. The terminal is home to the airport's Train Station, where trains to downtown Gemini and to other cities nearby arrive and depart. The terminal is also home to the airport's Ground Transportation Terminal, where many buses, taxies are parked. Many hotel shuttles arrive in the terminal's pick-up and drop-off locations in the departures and arrivals hall. The terminal has a JetzLounge, operated by MammothAir, CP Airways and MammothConnection, an ExecutiveClub by Antarctic Airlines and a FrosianLounge by Frosian Airwaves. The terminal also has ten waiting lounges as well. Terminal B Terminal B is the smallest out of the two terminals at the airport. The terminal is served by five airlines, they are Air Antarctic, Airlines of New North Etana,Dorkair.co.dk, Club Penguin AirFlights, and StarJet. The terminal has 13 gates in total, and has one concourse like Terminal A. The terminal is home to the airport's Ferry Service Dock, located outside the Arrivals Hall. The ferries provide direct services to minor outlaying islands a few miles near Gemini, and to the city's various ports. The terminal also has a Polar Lounge by Club Penguin AirFlights, a PlatinumLounge by Air Antarctic, a CalcuLounge by Dorkair.co.dk, and a EtanaClub by Airlines of New North Etana. See also *Gemini *Polar Airways Category:Airports Category:rooms